


A Knight's Tail

by Sulfersnout



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill wants it, Happily ever after? Naw. These are Grim style tales, He'll get it, I plan to make it rapey at some point, I'm going to discribe wounds a lot in later chapters, It'll be fun guys I swear, It's beautiful that's what I've done, Learned from the invisible wizard in the closet, M/M, Mabel is a wizard, Mass murder by fire, Prepare for the worst, This was just drabbles what have I done, dragon!bill, he'd be so proud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulfersnout/pseuds/Sulfersnout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons have been the scourge of the lands for centuries, each powerful but none as ferocious and destructive as Bill Cipher who's name is synonymous to terror. For centuries he has been alone in his reign of fear, but what happens when he sets his sights on a knight of the realm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Trap!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing because I am not a physical being. I'm a shadow on the fourth dimension. Who draws on people with Sharpies while they sleep. 
> 
> I'm a bad friend. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Azure flames leaped and swiped across an impervious shell of the silver boots though the knight who owned such a garb cared not, only for the cries of his beloved who was currently being swept away on the wings of an inferno. 

"WENDY!!!" The Knights voice rang loud and clear from the rubble of a once pristine and beautiful ivory tower now set in flame.

"DIPPER!!!" The voice of a beautiful red haired damsel carried across the air that rippled with heat and filled the knight with a sense of loss and mournful passion. His fists clutched around the hilt of his most trusty blade only to watch one of the centers of his affection be carried off in the inky black grip of a massive beast. 

"Dipper!" She called once more, her voice fading as the dragon slid seamlessly through the plums of sooty smoke and into the heavy quilt of night that blanketed the sky. The stitching of stars that flashed when he flew below their cold gazes was the only true sign of where the kidnapper glided before even that became something lost to the night. 

The knight, with a teary gaze and a heavy heart turned from the rubble to consult with the king and the residents of his home, "I'll find you..." he promised to none but the wind and his blade. 

>>>>>>>>>

'Oh this is so exciting! Such a perfect little plan for my perfect little tin can puppet' the Dragon felt a small shiver run down his scales; however it was nothing but the excitement of a game already won, or, so he reasoned with himself. Long had the creature heard tale of a great knight who roamed the lands seeking out adventure and mystery of every kind, no matter the danger. The Dragon often took human form with his vast magics if only to enter a tavern or two and hear the bards sing of his might and maybe even his ravishing looks. 

The Dragon hummed happily to himself at the memory of his knight standing amongst his flames and savored the moment within, until, "Let me out of here you scaley freak!!!" Oh yeah. That. 

He cast his prisoner a disdainful glance but she only returned it with an unsavoury glare of hatred. The fear had long since left her since she realized he wasn't about to devour her. This fact alone made her testy and an ill tempered guest. 

"Let. Me. Go." 

She was making demands? How quaint. 

"Now you stupid yellow lizard!" 

Now that was plain insulting! This wouldn't do at all!

With an angered flick of his tail the whip-like end clashed against the bottom of the oversized bird cage she was trapped in, the entire prison hanging from a think metal chain from the ceiling. It may seem cliche but it was effective. 

The girl let out a started gasp and toppled over backwards, back ramming against the iron bars of the cage in a way that hurt but didn't leave much of an impact other then a stinging. "Ow! Alright I get it! I insulted you... but I'm not apologizing." 

Of course she wouldn't. But he wasn't about to feed her until she did, so, he had nothing to lose. Let's see how the princess liked the not-so-royal treatment. 

>>>>>>>>>

"Kid, I'm tellin ya! You can't beat this one! Gremloblins and lake monsters are one thing, but a dragon?!" 

"I thought you didn't believe in the supernatural!?" 

"I just tell the people I don't so they don't panic! You know that!"

"Well just go back to not believing and call this another journey or hunt! I have to go get her! I made an oath!"

"Dippin-sauce.. I know you did and I really want to support you, but, didn't you see its size? Or hear the stories? Why don't we send someone else? I don't want to lose my twin..." 

The knight and the king ceased their arguing, turning to the floor in a desperate attempt to both think and not look at the other. But the second they heard a sniffle they were on the young princess with a meaningful hug and a gentle hand on her head. "Dipper.. listen to your sister."

"Grunkle Stan, I chose to be a knight and not a prince so I could protect people and go out into the world. I wanted to fight and explore. I need to go.. My oath.." 

"I understand Dipper... but, can I come with you?" 

"Yeah, kid! At least take your sister! It may be a suicide mission alone but with her and her magic you might be able to beat a lesser dragon! But before I say yes to either of you going I need to know this _is_ a lesser Dragon. What colour was it? And the flames?" 

"Uuuuh, yellow-y coloured scales with this azure blue flame... couldn't see the scales well in the dark but im pretty sure that they...," the young knight glanced at the king, his look only to be described as protective petrified thought ",... so.. can I go?" 

"...." 

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipped awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. 

"....." 

"Stan?" Growing concerned both twins leaned forward.

"You're not going." The King stated with a note of finality and maybe even, fear?

"WHAT!?" Both twins cried in an extremity.

"That Dragon is nothing to be messed with! It's centuries old! A terror! No one can kill the thing! It's name is another word for fear in these parts!" 

"Come on Grunkle Stan, it can't be th-" 

"It's Bill."

"Bill...?"

"Yeah..."

"As in, Cipher?! As in the Dragon that destroyed half our kingdom in boredom?!" 

"Yeah, kid, that one!" 

At this point Dipper could feel himself hyperventilating, though his sister had somehow kept quite throughout the entire conversation. Only now did the long haired maiden speak, though a whisper, "we need to go after her.." 

The King having heard this exclaimed a shocked "What?!" while the knight silently thanked her for her support, though dreaded an encounter with the beast on the other end..

"We need to save her!" The Princess whirled around to face her great uncle, a uncharacteristic scowl implanted on her features as she pushed forward, "If he destroyed half the kingdom in boredom then what do you think he'd do to Wendy?!" 

"Then we'll send someone else! You're the Heir, Mabel, the Kingdom needs you! I need you!" Her grunkle exclaimed.

"It will take too long to rally your forces, Grunkle Stan. Dipper and I will go now, you send the cavalry or whatever later. I'm off to pack. Come on Dipper." 

With an exhausted sigh and apologetic shrug Dipper followed his sister to their chambers to gather what was needed in travel, leaving their gawking grunkle to stew over what just happened. 

>>>>>>>>

Wendy ignored as once again her stomach growled at her. She knew the Dragon was waiting for an apology with how he sat, back turned, about his cave. Whether he was eating the carcass of some creature he brought in completely mangled, entertaining himself with live animals or small spells, drinking from the spring she heard from her perch, or just sleeping in the massive pile of bleached bones, books, fine textiles, and precious metals and gems, the beast ignored her. 

"I'm still not apologizing." At this point she could feel her throat burning with lips completely chapped under her tongue and knew she'd have to either apologize or die of thirst, but, not yet. She wanted to see how desperate he'd get with her descending state. Maybe he needed her? 

The beast gave an echoing yawn as it clambered from its sleeping pile, trailing coins and gems across the floor as they fell from their holds on his scales and between the folds of his wings. 

"Mind grabbing me a drink?" 

Bill blinked twice at the girl as he waited for an apology. Hearing none he gave the draconic version of a dry laugh which consisted of puffing smoke, humming in his throat, and letting out short breaths. 

"Look here, bud," Wendy snapped at him, clearly done with the Dragon who held her captive, "You obviously need me since you haven't eaten me. And with the way this is going I'm gonna end up dying of thirst before you here me even mutter the word sorry. Got it?" 

This time the Dragon fell into hysterics, each flame that flicked from his open mouth while he let out roiling breaths only served to drain Wendy's confidence. 

Once Bill finally managed to compose himself a draconic smirk played on his features, even reaching his single golden eye, the other too scarred over to even be classified as an eye at this point. In that moment he figured he'd inform this impatient girl of his plans just to humour her. 

Carefully he slid his eye shut, focusing on the form he wanted. As soon as the golden orb was covered by a ivory coloured eyelid lapis flames sprung from the ends of his wings, tail, claws, and snout. Slowly the inferno of heatless flame consumed him as his body fell away like ashes. Usually the process was much faster but he figured he'd show the girl just how beautifully he could transition. 

In the last few licks of flame Bill now stood as a young man. Wendy stared on, words struck from her throat as she tried and failed to comprehend how powerful her captor was. Bill tossed back his head with a bark of laughter at her expression, a sly smile that could be called charming should the situation be different pulled at the sides of his lips. 

Wendy's gaze was completely trained on the man that stood before her. His golden eye remained just as stunningly warm and mirthful, though now that it was human she could see even more within the swirling honey of his gaze. There was a promise in those eyes, one of dark night, of mystery that would never be solved, centuries of knowledge and of death should you fight his will.

His smile was just a bit too wide to be sincere and had far too much teeth, pointed and changed. His hair like silken gold that waved out from his side part and curled back along his forehead and cheeks. His ears were just a bit too long, sharp, and pointed. His nose sharp and curving upward at the end just so slightly as to make a pleasant slope. But no matter the abnormality of his sharp and pointed features he captured a gaze with an ethereal beauty that was easy on the eyes to say the least. And he seemed to know it with how he grinned. 

"Now now dear it's not nice to stare," he practically sang the phrase, his voice too full of himself yet too charming for him not to be enjoying the attention, "Now, how about I tell you why I captured you, hmm?" 

Pulling her gaze from one of surprise to one of annoyance was easy enough for Wendy as she muttered an irritated "Finally..." 

Bill flashed her a look of equal irritation before his grin took over his features once more. "Now. You said before I need you, right?" Wendy nodded, and Bill's wicked smile looked as though it could tear his cheeks apart "Wrong!~ All I need is for that precious Knight of the Pines who watches after you ever so carefully to come to me! Whether or not your dead won't change if he comes so I don't care if your alive or not. Just, that he comes." 

Wendy could feel her heart drop at the news, more questions made then answered. "What do you want with my Dipper?!" 

"Wouldn't you like to know. You know what, I'll cut you a deal. You apologize to me and tell me about this knight of yours, and I'll promise not to kill you and feed you, oh, I'll even throw in full honesty and answer a few of your questions. Deal?" 

Wendy paused at this. Maybe she could figure out how to stop whatever he was planning and he would assure her life. It sounded like a good deal... but maybe she could get him to give a bit more. "Can you assure me Dipper won't be harmed? And if his sister comes here with her, she won't be harmed either?" 

Bill paused, his smile dropping into a downward curved line. "Well... I'll assure the sisters safety.. but I won't promise no harm to the knight. Simply that his death won't come at my hands. But that's all you'll get from me, Red." 

Wendy sighed in defeat and held out her hand for the deal, Bill's gaze turning mischievous as he simply floated up to her. Her expression changed to surprise for a moment but went neutral very quickly. Bill grasped her outstretched hand, a dark look crossing his features before his grip erupted into flame. Wendy shrieked in horror, expecting her hand to be burned off, but the flames held no heat as the laced up her arm then dissipated. "Calm down Red, just sealing the deal. No going back now." 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

At dawn, cloaked in the soft tones of grey and sombre charcoal of a world that had yet to wake. A heavy mist covered the lands, the peaks of high hills stretching up over the blanket and into the early Sun. At the top of one of these peaks stood two cloaked figures; one draped in blues and silvers, the other in bright magenta and gold. They each rode steeds of their choosing. One sat atop the back of a pure white horse with a horn of ivory atop it's head. Next to it stood a pig so huge and mighty its shoulder was as tall as the unicorn beside it. "Brobro. You look so gay riding a unicorn!"

"Oh God! Why Mabel?!" Dippers sister erupted into peels of laughter beside him, the pig she rode atop snorting at the suddeness of the sound. 

Dipper groaned, resting his forehead on the back of the unicorns neck. The creature brayed at the motion but only teetered on its hooves, used to the knight who rode it. "Mabel. I don't look gay. Unicorns are really powerful and rare creatures! If anything this makes me look more heroic and manly." 

"Hmmmmmm... nah!" Let out another peel of laughter Mabel gently dug her heels into the sides of her steed, the pig squealing before charging off down the hill and into the vally shrouded by mist. 

Sighing Dipper followed, silently assuring himself that the shimmering pelt of his ride looked manly as heck. 

=-=-=-=-=

After a few hours of uneventful travel with the midday Sun beating down on the backs of their cloaks the heroes found rather quickly just how terrifying their opponent could be. 

The trees dispersed from towering oaks, birch, and pine to sparse charred skeletons of once proud trees. Fields of soot and blackened earth stretched for miles with only one or two travelers every few miles. The land was completely destroyed, and all out of boredom. "This thing needs to be stopped.." 

"Agreed, Dip." 

In silence the two travelled through these lands, hours going by without seeming to get any nearer to civilization or unharmed growth. "Hey Mabel?" 

"Yeah?" Mabel replied, turning to her brother. 

"Do you thi-" Dipper was shocked into silence as he stared on ahead, his sister soon turning to see what had startled him so, and falling into a sense of dread. 

Graves. 

Thousands and thousands of graves littered the land. So many unmarked because the bodies had been burned and mangled out of recognition. The field seemed to stretch on farther then the eye could see. Each small wooden or stone grave pressed into the one next to it in their neat rows. "Dipper?" 

"Yes Mabel." It sounded like neither a question nor a request for his sister to continue, simply an acknowledgement she spoke. 

"I'm scared..."


	2. From the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, to those of you who are still around, I have returned! For those of you who left, you will never see how I mock you behind your backs! I kinda wanna get back to this and now that my girl and I are roleplaying again my writing mojo is back! Just wish my darwing mojo came back with it. RIP (rest in polygons) Anywho! Here you go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but a few articles of clothing and a state of eternal suffering.

The dragon had destroyed everything. Both twins had realized this with great unease as more and more headstones were passed. The horror that sunk over Dipper was not the graves themselves they passed, but rather he shivered at a simple realization. None of the graves were marked with a name. While the corpses were apparently found it became vastly obvious that none of the bodies were recognizable. Most likely the breath of this creature was so hot that nothing but scorched foundations and charcoal skeletons remained to find and bury. Who had buried them he wondered. How had they survived picking up the blackened flesh over and over just to dump it into a hole. How had their stomach faired. Dipper’s own felt rather upturned.   
Mabel was the first to turn away with a heaving breath much to her brother’s surprise. 

Dipper immediately turned in concern to console her. He pulled his steed alongside hers and rubbed her back in comfort. She seemed to lean into the touch in thanks to her brother.The position was awkward for him but Mabel’s gratitude was obvious in the slight smile she offered him. Despite himself he too smiled warmly at her. “You okay there Mabel..?” 

 

She let out a shaky breath before righting herself on her pig, her own steed oinking softly as though concerned for the safety of it’s rider. She and Waddles had been practically raised together after all, so it only made sense the animal held an empathy link with her. With an unsure glance toward the open grave yard she began, speaking softly to her brother, “Yeah Dip.. I’ll be fine… I’m just having second thoughts about this whole journey to destroy a creature this strong thing.. Grunkle Stan was kind of right about the whole ultra powerful part. Maybe we should wait for backup? Or at least try to find help…?” 

 

Dipper hummed in agreement to that latter, knowing that any sort of assistance would only end up being helpful rather than harmful. “I think we should start considering getting assistance... Maybe we should try a few taverns along the way to find wizards and Huntsmen to help us. I’ve got quite the reputation you know!” 

 

Mabel seemed to perk up at that, her confidence and trust in her brother lending her the help she needed to believe that the twins could manage this mission. A silent conversation passed between them in the thankful crinkle of Mabel’s eyes and in the fond smile Dipper offered in return that was ever so full of his brotherly love to his companion. If any pair could do anything, it’d be these two. 

 

Dipper pulled away from Mabel then, giving himself the foot or so they had between them earlier. Mabel seemed to near flinch at the distance in her obvious distress, but Dipper wasn’t having that. With nothing more than a glance at the road ahead and a sly smirk Mabel was already caught on to the plan. 

 

Not another word was said as Dipper shouted into the mist and dug his heels into his unicorns flanks. The beast whinnied in surprise before rearing and taking off at full gallop. The race was on. Mabel was only a second behind to do the same as they both went spinning off into the mist, laughing softly with each other as they raced to an unknown destination. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Wendy was fairing fine in all honesty. It could be worse. She had torn her gown into something much shorter to leave her with the corset top of it and the britches she always wore to spite the patriarchy. Stan knew and honestly encouraged it. Bill on the other had been a bit surprised at the crossdressing nature of the time. He had recovered fast enough though only to strike up a hostage conversation. 

 

“Now since we made a deal, I think I ought to give you the food and drink I promised, don’t you? Or at least the drink.”

 

With a snap of his fingers Wendy’s cage unlocked and lowered to the ground at a rather leisurely pace, settling down there. Bill had watched her all the more amused by the shock that possessed her features when he did so. 

 

“This is some sort of trick, isn’t it.”

 

Bill only huffed in response, looking offended, and still very human. “Look, Red, if I wanted to fool you I would be a lot better at it than this. Our deal means you get food and water.” the dragon turned human gestured to the spring that spouted out of his cave’s wall, “So go drink. I for sure as hell am not planning to do anything for you. Besides. If you try to run, I kill you.” 

 

Suspicion crept over Wendy despite the dragon’s words. His kind was known for quick and silvery tongues that led to a painful demise. Despite this the creature did seem genuinely lazy. Taking her chance she crept to the spring’s bason, never taking her eyes off the handsome beast. Bill on the other hand seemed much more preoccupied, using slight levitation magic's to bring many of his plush textiles into a pile around him, lounging on the cushions and fabrics like a king’s fat cat. No sooner had Wendy had her fill of water when the beast called her over, a wolfish smile on his features,” Red, come here. We need to talk about my favourite little tin can.~”

 

The dragon practically purred out his title for Dipper. The grin on his face speaking volumes for exactly what kind of interest the monster had for Wendy’s knight. 

 

Swallowing her pride and the bile in her throat at the beast’s genuine want for her friend she marched over to Bill’s pile, yanked out a cushion, and sat herself down on it across from the beast. Bill’s eyes narrowed in warning, but he allowed the small theft. He would be getting first hand knowledge about his fascination, rather than just drunken bar songs about him after all, and he really did wish to know exactly what the kid was like. Wendy of course had no clue where to even start. The redhead was silent too long for Bill’s liking. Irritation rushed over him, his golden presence seeming to flash red in anger, “You’ve not gone mute! Speak! Tell me about him!”

 

Wendy wasn’t even remotely startled by the dragon’s hot temper, and so, with all the tranquility of a swan atop a crystal lake Wendy answered, “What do you want to know?” 

 

That was.. A good question. Bill had never not known something before. It startled him.He could ask anything he desired. His looks. His family line. His fighting style and teachers. What magic he used or even his favourite color. A small part of him thought to ask for his taste in partners or if the boy was even virgin, but he dismissed that as he wanted to know something more than simply the petty outward things. For a moment he was silent, passing it off as contemplative while his insides panicked as to this new found hoard of information. Finally, he settled, “What is he like?” 

 

For a moment Wendy had to pause and process. He thought he’d ask something incriminating like who taught him his magics or for something confidential about him. Perhaps about his fabled mark of the gods. But not this. “Well..,” she began unsure, “he is a bit of a bookworm. He is very loyal to his loved ones. He’s very kind to those he meets, but a bit oblivious to other people. Always on the run like he has to see the entire world before he reaches 20. Hell, he might with how much he travels and talks.” 

 

Wendy found herself picking up speed and momentum with how she talked, Bill listening with intent as minutes passed by and her list grew longer and longer. Bill seemed to perk up and hum happily to himself when told the knight loved sweet foods just as he did. He did it very often, that purr of content when many of their likes and traits seemed to match up in abundance. Wendy of course was unaware of how Bill processed all this, pulling it into his calculating mind and formulating exactly how he would take his precious Knight for himself. 

 

Wendy continued on, seeming much more at ease talking about the knight. It didn’t leave Bill’s attention as she began to go on and on about his looks and his private personality. Her fondness grew in her voice as she spoke, and it tore a growl from Bill’s throat. Wendy froze at the noise, the glare on Bill’s face amplified ten fold by the red glow in his eye. Bill stood tall and towering above Wendy, her fear winning out as she slouched back, trying to make herself small in order to not be killed. Every part of her screamed to defy him, but in this state there was a good chance she would be slaughtered for it. 

 

“As soon as I am done with the Knight,” Bill began, his anger flaring as white hot flames sprung from his hands, “everything about that boy will be MINE!” 

 

Wendy’s confusion must have shown through her fear as Bill saw fit to continue. Rather than yelling Bill stooped down to her level, pointing a single finger at her and hissing in his rage, “When I decide I want something. It’s mine. And I don’t take kindly to sharing, Red.” He spat the nickname like a curse, the venom in his tone enough to kill a thousand men. 

 

Bill seemed to take it upon himself to intimidate her further, as the flames hissed and licked at the open air with his marvelously controlled pyrokinesis.“You had better get those feelings in check, and fast. It’ll make it easier when you never see him again.” 

 

With his small rant done he sunk back into his pillowy mass and honey slipped over Bill’s tone once more,, the U turn of his moods giving Wendy whiplash. “So! What’s his favourite colour? I hope it’s yellow.~” 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

 

The graveyard never seemed to have an end. Mabel and Dipper had already tied cloth around their face to keep from inhaling all the ash the swirled up at a stray breeze or in the wake of the hooves of their steeds. It wasn’t much for their eyes, but Dipper had managed to convince Mabel to try a spell to at least help them see through the fog. Unfortunately the fog was mostly ash. The spell was practically useless. Their joy long forgotten at the race the two travelled on. Both scoured the land for any light of a town but all that remained was skeletal trees and graves. 

 

Just as Mabel was about to suggest setting up a barrier to camp for the night a light came into view. Dipper gave a whoop of relief before pointing it out to his twin. With the fog they couldn't see the sun well enough to tell the time of day, but a torch seemed strange considering there was still some sunlight through the ashen mist. Mabel cast the revelation off and hollered out into the mist for the strange torch light.

 

The yellow flame blinked blue, then yellow, then back to blue where it stayed. Both twins stared on in some shock, but really Dipper was the first to recover. The boy rounded on his sister and hissed rather urgently to her a very important bit of information, “Mabel that is a willow wisp! We can’t follow it! It either leads to doom or fate and I don’t feel like taking that chance with a dragon looming over our heads!” 

 

Mabel on the other hand was mesmerized, the information bringing a glimmer of excitement to her eyes. “Dipper honestly! Maybe it can help us with the dragon! We don’t know if we don’t give it a chance!” 

 

The Mage was always willing to give everyone and everything a chance. And while Mabel was quite ready to rush forward and chase the glimmering blue light Dipper was far less enthused. His sister was already steering her pig toward the light and Dipper had no clue but to follow in order to keep his sister safe from harm and certain death. By the time the twins were a foot away the wisp seemed to dart with impossible speed off into the mist up ahead. In her excitement Mabel kicked into her pig and charged after it, Dipper following close behind. The light continued on it’s way, darting and rushing along the road for mile after mile along the beaten path. Soon enough the mist began to clear and trees began to sprout on either side of the road the twins journeyed upon. By the time the wisp decided to dart off the road and into the forest that stood on either side of the of the road the twins could see its bulbous shape and bumble bee-like wings whipping through the air in the similar manner of a hummingbird. Mabel and Dipper paused when it rushed into the trees, both a bit uneasy now about following it. Unfortunately for them, they didn’t have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe  
> Hate me please I crave your impute

**Author's Note:**

> So, this took me like, no time at all, actually. 
> 
> I have some other projects going but at this rate I might finish this by the end of the week!! I'd really really love to have someone draw either Bill or Dipper, otherwise I'm doing it myself and that won't be pretty! 
> 
> I got a job working at a soft serve ice cream place and its really been fun! Hope to have enough time in between that and school to write though.. 
> 
> Anywho, this will probably be 3-5 more chapters and then I'm done! I'll get back on 'The Original' soon. Later! 
> 
> *back flips off a tree and ollies outy*


End file.
